


酿酒桂花

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	酿酒桂花

2.

杨九郎没想到自己能够成为了张云雷醉酒上床的对象。他现在闭上眼睛，只感觉天昏地暗都裹挟过来，将他淹没。他分不清是自己信息素的味道还是张云雷身上的酒味，车子被他开到了巷子口，僻静没人来的地方，是张云雷叫他开过来的，就是为了做这样的事情。

裤子被脱掉了，Omega露出白嫩的屁股，年轻的Alpha就是有力气，醉了酒就从腰一路舔下去。张云雷舔着杨九郎的阴茎，舌头刮过马眼，有经验劲的样子。杨九郎因为他这个动作双腿大开着，抓着座椅指节泛粉地看着张云雷。

接下来的动作更过分，张云雷往下亲着，亲着下面开开合合的口就把舌头伸了进去。穴口辗转着，每一个动作都让杨九郎发出了在他这个年纪不该有的声音。

是不是Omega的声音都这么软，张云雷闭上眼睛认真听着。从前也有Omega这样在他面前发出矫揉造作的声音来，张云雷听了就烦，可就是杨九郎发出这样的声音来，他竟然觉得听不够。

可能那个人一开始就是这样的声音，浮浮沉沉的，只让他酒精上头的脑子更加冲动。唯一想做的事情就是抱住杨九郎的腰，往里顶。

发情期算什么，他不想等到发情期就想要霸占杨九郎的身子，完全地霸占。他有底线，以前和Omega睡觉也并不会标记那些Omega，做的都不痛快，现在从天上掉下一个Omega给他免费操，他不操就不是男人，不操就不是Alpha。

Omega的身子被亲软了，这时候只柔软又颓败地躺在Alpha的身下，像是干涸的鱼，离开了水。张云雷是醉了的，可是杨九郎没醉。杨九郎清醒的知道自己在做着什么，就是在外面漆黑的夜里，呼啸而过的风中，他和张云雷在车里做这样的事情。

原本想象中的新婚之夜，也不是这样的草率和狼狈。不像书中写的那么美好，但是至少也应该在床上。他很想张开嘴巴告诉张云雷，告诉他别这样，别在这里。最起码我们回家里去，我们的新房都准备好了，前几天钥匙才放在你的口袋里的。

这些话杨九郎都说不出口，因为张云雷的阴茎直接就顶进去了，破开他的身子直接插进了最深处。因为这样的突然动作，杨九郎的前端渗出了点水来，车里冰糖桂花的味道混着二锅头，甜腻腻的味道混着辣味，清醒又让人沉醉。

被当作醉酒后的消遣也无所谓，和他睡不比在外面和男人睡好吗，杨九郎应该高兴的。情欲之中他睁开眼睛，看着张云雷道：“张云雷，你知道我是谁吗？”

“闭嘴，上床睡觉没有问姓名的。”

还是把杨九郎当作了外面那些醉了酒的男人，杨九郎突然觉得自己很可笑，从醉鬼的口中期待答案。他已经不是二十来岁的小年轻了，怎么遇见了爱情还是这样毛毛躁躁的。既然张云雷先如此了，那杨九郎就看看平时和陌生人在一起，张云雷会开放到什么程度。

汗津津的液体从额角上流下来，因为张云雷的顶撞，那汗水就滑落在锁骨上，流到胸前，随后滚落到不知道哪里去的地方。杨九郎嘴巴大张着，眉头也皱起来，因为爽才这样，他夹着张云雷的腰，感受着这股年轻的力量。

从前他是不服老的，现在不得不认输。现在的杨九郎只能够惨兮兮地亲着张云雷的舌头，不知道这个人身上是有多甜，能够蛊惑人心。也许就是这样，那些人才会对张云雷念念不忘。就连本来不接受含着舌尖亲吻的杨九郎，这时候也能够捧着脸忘情地吮吸着张云雷的舌尖。

好像永远都亲不够，永远都不能够将自己的身体和张云雷的完全融合在一起。总有差距总有壁垒，总有一层窗户纸等着被捅破。但是杨九郎忘记了，他们之间有的何止是这一层窗户纸和壁垒，他们之间有的是更多的千山万水，沟壑纵横，需要翻山越岭，千帆过尽。

他们和别人不同的地方就是多了个结婚证书，完全没有爱情的结婚证书，形同虚设。

顶到生殖腔之前，张云雷停了下来。也许是习惯性的，他抬起头，看着杨九郎笑了：“标记，要吗？”

要不要他给杨九郎一个标记。虽然杨九郎有些喜欢张云雷，但是这样的标记他不愿意要，有诱惑力但是不足以让杨九郎就这样轻而易举地把自己交出去。

“你，之前标记过别人吗？”这时候还在问这些奇奇怪怪，无关紧要的问题。但这些问题对杨九郎来说都是重要的问题，这是他了解张云雷的第一步。

“我觉得你不喜欢，还是别标记了。”张云雷把东西拔了出来，对着杨九郎的腿根就射了过去。小狗撒尿一样，但到底张云雷不是狗，杨九郎笑着这样的比喻，那他算是柱子吗，哪有这样比喻的。他是人，活生生的人，张云雷握着他的阴茎也把他弄射了。

车座上都是白色的精液，两个人都喘着气。杨九郎先恢复了气息，低头亲了亲张云雷的脑袋发旋，他甚至有些开心张云雷没有就这么标记他，他要留着这个，等张云雷清醒过来了，好好地被他标记。

还没开口，两人就听到有人在敲车窗。张云雷伸手就要摇下车窗，杨九郎再想阻止已经来不及了。

还没穿衣服呢，兄弟。杨九郎扶额叹息。

车窗外敲着门的交警警察也是一脸的震惊，深夜秉公执法查着酒驾，看见这停在巷子口里的车许久都没开走，车子还在风中颤动着，理所当然拿着东西就过来。

您好，查酒驾这句话还没说出口，就被车里两个赤裸着男人的这番景象吓到了。车里的酒精味道极其浓烈，一看就是喝了酒的，查到一个，今天终于让交警查到一个了。交警测试酒精含量的仪器拿了过来，也把自己的交警证掏了出来。

“我是警察，配合一下我们的工作。现在我怀疑您酒后驾车，还在做这种让人不齿的事情，请问，您现在成年了吗？”最后一句话是对着张云雷说的，交警看了一眼杨九郎，又看了看张云雷。

“他逼迫您来车上做这种事情了吗？”

真是头痛，没想到新婚之夜第一晚是在派出所度过的。测试了是否酒驾，交警看着并未超标的数值，愣了愣。车是杨九郎开的，杨九郎坐在驾驶座上，张云雷是靠过来的，欺身压在杨九郎的身上。查出张云雷醉了酒也不能说是酒驾，可是车里好大的酒味啊，到底问题出在哪里了。

杨九郎低着头，吸了吸鼻子：“我的信息素是二锅头的味道，所以身上有酒味。”

………

交警觉得很火大，很上头，感觉自己被挑战了。

一定有问题，一定有哪里是不对劲的。小警察左思右想挠了挠头，最后一拍脑门：我看到这两人在车里的时候是身体赤裸的，虽然现在穿上了衣服，但是当时连内裤都没穿，车座上都是精液。你看看他们俩人，一个像是未成年，一个像是上了年纪的中年人，这是在诱骗未成年。

“警察同志，我是Omega。”杨九郎摇了摇头，“我才是被上的那个。”

“是的警察同志，我成年了。”张云雷这时候也跟着说，他还能够听懂警察的问题，警察在说他未成年，说他小。他据理力争，说自己不小，很大的，“我都结婚了。”

结了婚还出来乱搞？

“不是警察同志，我们两个人结婚了，今天刚结的，结婚证都还在车上热乎着呢。”

车里的确有结婚证，也确确实实写在今天登记。没什么问题了，警察有些遗憾地去做了个总结，让二人在这里等一等，等一会儿就可以走了。

等在派出所的杨九郎给张云雷倒了杯热水，这时候他又成了之前温柔的大哥哥，刚才陪着张云雷胡闹的好像不是他。他坐下来，吹了吹水面给了张云雷：“还好吗，头痛不痛？”

“不痛，我没喝多少酒其实。”张云雷接过水来喝了一口，温热的热水将他的身体各处都滚烫起来，他的身上还有杨九郎给他披的衣服，“都说了不要你来接我，我这么多年来喝酒从酒吧里出来，就没有进过派出所的。”

太丢人了，说出去在江湖上怎么混。杨九郎听着这话只觉得好奇妙，笑着问他江湖在哪里。江湖就是江湖，在人的心里，只要你去酒吧里混眼熟你就会有自己的圈子和天地，那时候就知道江湖在哪里了。

杨九郎静静听着张云雷的唠叨，他抬手帮忙把张云雷嘴边流出来的水擦掉。

“这时候你想起来我是谁了吗？”杨九郎问他。

“我一直都知道是你，杨九郎。”张云雷的话让杨九郎愣在原地，有些没反应过来。等他明白这个醉酒的人是什么意思后，张云雷已经站起来，询问他们什么时候可以离开了。

被这个臭弟弟摆了一道，竟然醉酒调戏他。杨九郎按捺住那颗因为张云雷跳动得快速的心脏，走到张云雷面前把人拉回来，推到墙边。那只手撑着墙壁，杨九郎挑眉问张云雷。

“既然知道是我，为何不标记我？”就算是标记了，杨九郎也不能说什么的，偏偏这个人没有标记。

tbc


End file.
